


Siren Song

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Prowl, an Enforcer in the lonely underwater city of Praxus, finds his life turned upside down by the enchanting song of a sailor.





	Siren Song

It was forbidden to leave the borders Praxus without a special dispensation. Doubly forbidden to swim beyond the trench that kept them well hidden. To travel all the way to the surface was a crime beyond comprehension. Generations ago the elders ended the war with the surface. Hiding the city, and it’s inhabitants. Letting the surface dwellers think they had been wiped out to save the last of their kind.

As an enforcer Prowl had permission to travel farther than any citizen. A privilege he was to use to chase down criminals. He was trying hard not to think about how he was acting the part of the criminal now. Hiding beneath a dock, dangerously close to being out of the water himself. All for a chance to hear, to maybe catch a glimpse of one of them in particular.

The first time he’d heard the land walker, Jazz he knew now, Prowl had been chasing down a group of wayward younglings who had been daring each other into more and more dangerous stunts cumulating with one of them being dared to tag one of the ships that skimmed the surface of the water. Prowl had found them far too close to a ship, in clear waters, and had to huddle with them in the ship’s shadow while they waited for nightfall and the cover of dark to return home. Jazz’s voice had rung from the decks, sweet, joyful, and more tempting than any siren he had heard sing before.

Prowl’s patrols became more long-ranging. He found the paths his siren traveled, learned his name as he floated in the shadows below the waves, listening to him talk and laugh. He fell in love. And then into despair.

This was his last night of this he had decided. He was abusing the trust placed in him and endangering his home. But for now, one last indulgence. Above him on the dock sailors had danced to his love’s voice. Slowly through the evening, they wandered off by ones and twos until only Jazz remained.

He reached up, his hand breaching the surface, fingertips brushing against the rough surface of the wood above him. What he wouldn’t give to climb out of the water. To see Jazz face to face, to hear him sing just for him. A fool’s dream. There would be no romantic kisses in the moonlight. There would be shouting, harpoons and nets, and worse. War on Praxus. He pulled his hand back under the waves and turned to head home for the last time

So caught in his own thoughts Prowl lost track of what was happening above him. He hadn’t realized Jazz had moved until the surface dweller dropped into the water right in front of him. Startled to find the object of his affection so close, it took Prowl longer than it should have to realize something was off.

Jazz looked just as surprised as Prowl felt. But he grinned and held a single digit to his lips in a universal signal for silence. He darted off towards deeper water, a shimmering beautiful tail where the legs Prowl was sure he had should have been.

Prowl gave chase on instinct. Questions crowding through his mind as Jazz’s very existence proved false certain truths Prowl had known his entire life. How had he walked on land? Where was he from? Were there others like him? Would he sing again, underwater, where Prowl could hear him properly for once? Prowl intended to have all his questions answered.


End file.
